The prior art consists of particle structures formed of metal or metal alloys, which particles are used in making articles of manufacture by sintering and fusing surface portions of such particles together. It is also known to make bits or particles of synthetic diamond material formed at very high pressures and temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,188 discloses a chemical vapor deposition process employing microwave energy passed through a hydrocarbon gas to pyrolize the hydrocarbon by thermal energy and produce free carbon which is deposited as a coating of synthetic diamond. U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,519 discloses a hybrid process employing a radio frequency-generated plasma and a pair of spaced apart electrodes to decompose an alkane to form an amorphous carbonaceous diamond-like film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,229 discloses the deposition of a carbon film on a surface by exposure to an argon ion beam containing a hydrocarbon.